rebirth
by Turn down the volume
Summary: trying to rewrite don't read


You're just a quirkless loser!

You'll never be a hero, stupid usagi!

I'm sorry Izuka... I'm so sorry!

"Ah...!" Izuka's eyes were focused on the fast approaching ground as she fell, She swallowed the lump in her throat, and her gaze refocused on the ground. How the hell was she falling so slowly?! Her death was taking forever. "They weren't kidding when they said your life flashes before your eyes when you're about to die..." She muttered to herself, and closed her eyes tightly, relaxing her body to hopefully reduce her suffering, only feet away from the ground now."I'm sorry Mom but I can't take it anymore. Thanks for everything. I love you,"…………….

.[splat]

(10 year before)

"People aren't born equal" was something Izuka learned at the age of four.Even though they should be. We are all living breathing beings born of the same species on the same planet, in the same universe. So what made some people better than others? Sacred gears, divine artifact that over eighty percent of the population were bestowed with . It used to be money, or ethnicity, but that was human nature. People will always find ways to be better than others just so they could look down on the others. Unfortunately for Izuka Midoriya, she was the one of the 'others' of society.

"You should give up young lady. It's impossible for you to develop a quirk," said the doctor heartlessly, not even trying to be gentle with the news as she leaned back in his chair.

Izuka dropped his All Might action figure in shock as the doctor dropped the news on him like a ten-ton anvil on his head.

"Wha... Is there something wrong with her, doctor?" asked Inko Midoriya with a worried tone, "Other children his age have already manifested their quirks, but my Izuka is the only one in his kindergarten that has yet to show."

Inko was, of course, annoyed by the doctor's crass behavior, but pushed through it for her daughter. The doctor began to explain that by the age of four, the said child should manifest a quirk that belonged to one of his parents, or a composite of both. During the early years of quirk research, it was found that anyone with a quirk did not have a second joint in the pinky toe. The proximal interphalangeal joint was rather useless in the pinky toe for humans, as it wasn't used. This was used to represent the next stage of evolution.

"And since Izuka has two joints in her pinky toe," concluded the doctor with a bored tone, "The chances of her developing a quirk is is equivalent of all might dying from tripping over banana , no matter how old she is. We've had late bloomers before, but Izuka will never be one of them."

Crestfallen, Inko guided her child back to their apartment, unable to bear the fact her child's dream was shattered. Her husband, Hisashi, was nowhere to be found as usual, as he worked abroad. Inko gained a tick as how her husband was never at home to spend time with Izuka. When Izuka was one, Hisashi was already out of the house.

As Izuka sat in the room motionlessly, she quickly pulled up the All Might debut video in hopes of cheering her daughter up. After making sure she was staying there, she began to look up articles about Quirks in hope that the doctor was wrong. After all, who knew if what the doctor had said was true? Not everything was absolute, and the first quirk users may have had two joints!

Not to mention, she had to make sure her daughter had a future even if she was quirkless. She would always love him, and the doctor 'reassured' her, saying that at least 20% of the population was the same as Izuku.

As her research through articles and other sources went through the night, her despair grew. What the doctor had failed to mention that the 20% of the population without quirks was growing much smaller at a fast rate and within that 20%, 95% of its population was the elderly. As generations went by, the amount of quirkless children grew smaller until in Izuku's current generation, the amount of quirkless people his age within Japan could be counted with just one hand . Not to mention that quirkless people did not have a long life expectancy compared to those with quirks, as they were seen as very easy targets for villains. Even worse, they were often targets for bullies because of their unique status. Izuku almost fainted as she read an article stating that the suicide rate among quirkless teens was 85%. It would seem like Izuka had a very dark future ahead of him.

She was aware that Izuka was already being bullied despite her attempts to hide it. She saw her coming home with bruises lately, but she would always say it was the result of just playing with others. She just wasn't sure who it was, but she could narrow down the guesses based on the fact most his injuries seemed to have burn marks.

"Mom," said Izuka with an emotionless voice just as Inko ordered Katsudon to be delivered in hopes of cheering Izuka up, "No matter what trouble you're in, he'll save you with a smile."

Izuka slowly turned his chair and head towards his mom, her eyes already watery and filled with tears, ready to be unleashed, "A super cool hero...That's what I want to be. Can...I still be-"

Izuka didn't get to finish as Inko rushed to her daughter with tears streaming out of her eyes as she tried to comfort him.

"I'm sorry," cried Inko, "I'm so sorry!"

'That's... not what I wanted you to say,' said Izuka in her mind as waterworks poured out his eyes, 'Mom... I want to be a hero.'

As Inko was forced to update Izuka's quirk registry as quirkless, the news about him being quirkless spread quickly among Izuka's peer despite Inko's pleas to keep it silent. One of the kindergarten teachers was careless to talk to another teacher in front of several children that Izuka's was quirkless. The said teacher didn't even bother trying to do damage control, due to a slight bias that quirkless people were placed lower than others from his point of view. The news spread among all the children in the same school like a wild fire , causing Izuka to be a loner, not because of her personality, but because how different and weird she was.

Quirks were now the norm, and anyone without quirks was identified as weird. Now Izuka had to suffer through his school because of one teacher's tactless mistake that he never apologized for. Even the kid that Izuka protected joined the bandwagon of bullying Izuka as he got his quirk a few days later, not wanting to be seen as part of Izuka's friends.

What was even more depressing was that most of the teachers ignored Izuka in favor of Katsuki or anyone with a powerful quirk. Anything Katsuki did, including bullying, was ignored in hopes of gaining favor. It was not intentional, but the fact was people with powerful quirks were more likely to become heroes and to be able to brag to others saying that they helped raise a hero or they had one in their class was something in human nature. There was nothing really to gain for siding with Izuka, though few tried their best to make everything fair. Unfortunately, Izuka received the least amount of attention, and any toys she wanted to play with were given to those with quirks.

A few years later...

"Oi usagi! What'cha doing?" A grown up Bakugou stared down at her.

"Oh... uh... Kacchan, hi... I was just... uh..." Izuka mumbled, clutching his notebook. It was her mother's birthday gift to him, it even has All-Might's signature hair strands, acting like bookmarks.

"Gimme that!" Bakugou snatched her notebook right out of his palm.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" Izuka cried.

"Why?" Bakugou said in a sadistic fashion, "Aren't we friends?"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GONNA DO! NOW GIVE IT BACK BEFORE I..."

"Before you what?" Bakugou cut him off. Two other guys showed up, his "friends" probably.

"well look at that! This kid wants to be a hero!" Bakugou yelled out loud as everyone in the classroom laughed in unison.

"SHE DOESNT EVEN HAVE A QUIRK!" Someone in the crowd said.

"AND LOOK AT THAT! SHE SKETCHED A SUPERHERO COSTUME IN HIS NOTEBOOK!" Laughed another.

"DOES HER LACK OF QUIRK ALSO EXPLAIN HIS LACK OF ORIGINALITY? "MIGHTY"? WHAT KIND OF STUPID HERO NAME IS THAT?!" Laughed another.

This is normally where Izuka would fight back, thrashing. But she has been laughed at and beat up so many times that she was used to it at this point. Instead, she just raised her arms helplessly as the crowd pelted him with erasers and crumbled up candy bar wrappers.

"Now listen up here!" Bakugou said in a more serious tone, grabbing him by the collar, "This world doesn't need worthless trash like you as heroes, you are but a stepping stone to my rise!"

While Izuka trembled in fear while looking into Bakugou's eyes, nearly wetting himself, she tried to mentally prepare herself for physical harm, as she was used to the years of insults that was thrown at her. But just then, Bakugou said something that pushed her beyond her boundaries.

"So go crawl under the rock where your stupid idol All Might crawled out of."

Just then, Izuka clutched the arm that was holding him up, and squeezed with a surprising amount of strength, forcing Bakugou to let go.

"Don't disrespect All Might..." Izuka said with a face that radianted in pure rage, "y...YOU STUCKUP, OVERCONFIDENT ASSHOLES DONT HOLD A CANDLE TO HIM! SO TAKE THAT INSULT AND SHOVE IN BACK IN THE GAPING BLACK HOLE WHICH IS YOUR ASS WHERE YOUR PULLED IN OUT OF!"

Bakugou went silent as Izuka immediately realized what she just did, jumping back in instinct, expecting only destruction to follow. Instead, to everyone's surprise, bakugou walked calmly up to her, gave her back her notebook, which she was surprised to find was still in perfect condition to her surprise, and left the room. Izuka was both relieved and terrified as the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Bakugou didn't lay a hand on him, which, judging by his personality, could only mean one thing. What she was about to do was to brutal to be done in school grounds.

At the students where leaving the school, Izuka made a mad dash for her home. she knew that if she was caught by him she was dead. Dashing across the road with a hint of panic, she soon made it to Sunny Park, where she always ran off to to cool his head. At she felt the coast was clear, she started to slow down.

"Found you."

A sudden blast was felt, as Izuka was sent flying . She then saw Bakugou.

"Kacchan! I told you I was sorry!"

" well sorry just isn't going to cut it you asshole of a bitch!" Bakugou said, beating her over the head.

Izuka felt blood running down her face as she touched his lips. It was broken.

"I'm going to break you beyond repair!" Bakugou yelled, kicking her while she was on the ground.

Bakugou picked her up by the arm.

"It seems that this is your good arm, it must be where you sudden got the guts to stand up against me." He said with a devilish look of anger, "that just pissed me off"

"ONLY THE STRONG WAS THE SAY ON EVERYTHING! WORTHLESS PIECES OF SHIT LIKE YOU SHOULD JUST ALL DIE!" He said, beating her like a punching bag.

"you're no hero..." mumbled Bakugou. The words dug deep into a bruised and bloodied Izuka, "now get lost trash"

Bakugou dropped her. She then turned towards a limp Izuka. Izuka only caught a glimpse, before wheels met his face of everything went black.

Hours Later... Izuka woke up. The sun was setting, and her body was still aching. She saw that her notebook was completely destroyed. She grabbed what was left of his bike and limped home.

"Hey... at least this day can't get any worse right? I've got to just... keep going."

"Sorry Kid..." said a shrivelled up All Might (I didn't want to write this entire scene cause we all know how it went).

Izuka's Lively eyes that were once filled with hope went pale.

"what?" Asked Izuka,

"I know it's a hard pill to swallow, but I can't let a kid lose his life in an attempt to pursued my path." He said, as his hair formed a shadow over his blue eyes, masking his guilt.

"You liar..." mumble Izuka.

"huh?" Asked All Might.

"YOU LIAR!" Cried Izuka to the top of her lungs, as she knelt down to the floor, crying.

"Look kid, I'm sorry." Said All Might.

"Look, I know what might cheer you up! He said while reverting to his muscle form, pulling out a ticket.

"A Special VIP Ticket to the All Might Fan Club!"

All All Might got in return however was a blow to the abdomen, which he barely felt as Izuka violently thrashed at All Might with all of her strength, but to no effect.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! YOU TALK ABOUT HOW EVERYTHING IS POSSIBLE, YET GO BACK ON YOUR WORDS WHEN YOU FIND OUT SOMEONE IS QUIRKLESS! AND YET YOU STILL HAVE THE GUTS TO BELIEVE THAT THEY WILL REMAIN YOUR LOYAL FAN! YOU'RE A HYPOCRITE! A LIAR!"

Izuka then ran off, not even paying attention to the fact that they were of a tall building. Before she left, however, she turned around and mumbled:

"You're no hero..."

And then she jumped off. Only then did she realize and regret his actions. As she flailed around in midair however, she felt two muscular arms take hold of him. It was All Might.

"Look! I'm taking to you back home! Isn't that wonderful? You can tell your friends that you meet All Might and that he brought you home!" All Might said in a desperate tone, trying to pass off an apology, but to no avail.

Home was never more welcoming, but at this point, anything was more welcoming than what she went through. It was not easy to hold back your tears in front of your mother or your idol, the man that you looked up to for all of your life turned down your dream.

It was, emotionally draining to say the least.

"Izuka? Is everything all right sweetie?" Inko asked in a worried tone.

"Uh, yeah, everything's alright." Izuka said, rushing upstairs before her mother could see her injuries.

She reached her room her only safe haven, but it looked different. Everything in that room that she loved her so much, that she spent her entire life decorating disgusted her. But she knew, it wasn't the room that changed. She was the one that changed. In a violent upburst, she ripped off every All Might Poster in his room, threw away all of the hero posters that he had, the plushies and merchandise. When his rage finally quelled, he saw that his room was flipped upside down, but at that point, he didn't care. Everyone has betrayed him, turned him down, classmates, his mother, even his personal hero. He layed in bed, rethinking all of his life's decisions, and cried.

Coming back to reality Izuka felt truly broken, she no longer wanted to be a part of this world, she didn't want to exist at all. She just wanted his pain to end. It was then she realised that no one would actually care if she died, well except his mother who loved her unconditionally. It was with that that she decided to take Kacchan's advice.

"I'll wait until tonight," Izuka thought. "Before I do this I'd like to say goodbye to her."

Later that night:

"Mom I'm going for a walk," Izuka said suddenly. "I've got my keys so you can go to bed."

Inko was surprised by this as it was 10.30 but didn't say anything as it would have been a good opportunity to make those phone calls. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted however by Izuka hugging her tightly.

"Thanks Mom for everything really. I really love you for it," Izuka told her.

Inko was taken slightly back by this but simply smiled and replied "I love you too sweetie." It was then that Izuka left, trying not to let her see her face. While she found her behaviour suspicious she said nothing and reached for the phone.

Izuka arrived at the building where she'd spoken to All Might. It was vacant building so she didn't have any trouble getting in. As she stood on the edge of the roof she saw her life flash before him. It was mainly of her being bullied by everyone (especially Kacchan), no one had ever once defended her, not even the teachers who just watched her get trampled on like it was nothing (some even laughed at it). She had been tortured and broken, and for what, wanting to save people for that reason alone, not fame or fortune. And now Kacchan was moving on to be a hero at UA (the top school for producing heroes) where he'd probably get everything he wanted, everything Izuka wanted, how was that fair. It didn't matter anymore, nor did she care.

"I'm sorry Mom but I can't take it anymore. Thanks for everything. I love you," she whispered with tears streaming down her face.

And take the leap of faith…………


End file.
